The Final Goodbye Part 2
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane has died...what does he have for the team


Sorry I'm late putting up the second and last chapter to this story. The first chapter was not very long, and this chapter also a bit short. Guess I should have put it as one chapter, but oh well. No, I don't own the Mentalist and if I did, I would be so rich and could quit my day job…. Donnie

A knock on my door, brought me back to the present. Cho opened the door and stuck his head in.  
>"Boss we need to leave now to get to Mashburn's house for dinner."<p>

"I'll be there, thank you for keeping your eye on the time." I smiled at Cho as he left. The last three months I have been seeing a lot of Walter. I wasn't sure where our relationship was going, but we have plenty of time to find out. I grabbed my purse and went out to join the team to get on the road.

Walter had a wonderful dinner for us, a lot of great conversation and laughter. It was good for me and the team to have a break from our busy work schedule. Walter stood up from the table and looked at us.

"Would every one please join me in the library, I have some business that needs to be taken care of." He walks away; the four of us got up and followed him into the library. There were five chairs set up in front of a large TV screen, Walter turns down the lighting and goes in front of the TV.

"As I'm sure you know it has been six months since our friend Patrick died. What you didn't know is during the three years that I knew him, we became very good friends. We had long talks about all of you, what you meant to him. What you going to see now is something that Patrick had made three months before the accident. He said that he didn't have any second sight or whatever you call it, but the fact that he wanted this made quickly, seemed strange to me then as it does now."

Walter steps back and with a remote he turns on the TV and goes and sits down by Lisbon. The screen lights up and the camera tours the office at the CBI, and stops at the brown couch, and Jane laying on it. He opens his eyes and sits up with that wonderful smile of his.

"I hope your dinner was okay, and thank you for joining me tonight. I hope that the reason I died wasn't because I did something that Lisbon my dear told me not to do. If I did, I'm sure she is still angry with me."

He stands up and walks towards Cho's desk. He touches a book that is sitting on the desk, picks it up and looks through it, and puts it down.

"Cho my friend, we had a lot of talks about the books you read. It might be a surprise to you, but I even went so far as to read several of the books we talked about. We went out a few times and I got to know about the young Cho and how you became the man you are. It took one person to show you the love for books, and I know he died a few years ago."

Cho looks surprised at what Jane is saying; his eyes are bright with unshed tears.

"I have set up a trust fund for you with $500,000.00 in it. It is available for your use to buy books for schools in your old neighborhood. I would also like you to be able to help other young men and women by offering them scholarships to college. It will be your choice on what qualifications the young people will have to show to receive the scholarships….Walter would you please bring the package over to Cho."

Walter gets up and picks up a package from a table and brings it over to Cho. Cho takes it and looks at what is in the package.

"I kept hearing about E-Books and looked into them, and thought now this something Cho would like…saves trees and easy to put away when the boss comes walking through the bull pen. So you now own one, and I took the liberty of adding some books I thought you should read from my list of books. There is also a gift card for you to keep you in e-books for a long time. Enjoy life my friend." The screen goes black. Cho looks in shock at what he has just seen.

The screen lights up again, and Jane is standing next to a tree in front of a house, in a new housing track. His car is parked in the driveway of the house. He smiles again, and walks away from the tree onto the sidewalk to a sign that says sold.

"Hi Grace and Wayne. Over the years I've seen you two find each other, pull apart from each other and now your back together again."

Rigby and Van Pelt look surprised and Cho and Lisbon look at them.

"I know you want to keep this a secret because of the rules the CBI has, but I have a few friends that have pulled a few strings in your case. I know you didn't want to have a big wedding Grace, not with happened before; you wanted it to be quiet. I know that you and Rigby have gone to the court house and got married by a judge."

Rigby and Grace looked shocked that he would know this.

"You haven't had time to go on an official honeymoon, so I'm taking care of that as my wedding gift to you." Walter brings over an envelope for them.

"There are tickets for a two week cruise that leaves in two weeks. I already cleared it with Hightower for you have the vacation time with the help of Walter. Grace I didn't come back as a ghost and talk to her, she would have just thrown me out of her office." Everyone laughs at that.

"When you get back from your honeymoon, this house will be waiting for you." He motions to the nice home behind him.

"It has three bedrooms for any little Rigby's that come around. Now I understand if you don't like the house, in that case talk to Walter and he will make sure you get the house you like. You two deserve to be happy and in love. My best for the two of you."

He waves at them and the screen goes dark again. Walter comes to them and hands them keys to the house. "I'll take you to the house whenever you're ready."

He goes back to the TV, and stands there. "I need to tell you, that I have no idea how Patrick knew about your wedding, like I have already thought before, he did have a gift."

Lisbon and Cho go over to the couple and hug them, tears coming down Grace's eyes. Lisbon and Cho go back to their chairs and everyone sits down. Walter starts the TV again. Jane is walking on the sand at a beach, his three piece suit on a usual, but his feet are bare and his pant legs are rolled up as the waves rush up to the shore. The wind is blowing his hair, and he looks up and smiles. Lisbon has seen that smile before, the one he seemed to have just for her.

"Lisbon my dear…you will always have a large part of my heart. You put up with my jokes, my solving a case my way, knowing you would be facing more paper work. How many times you stepped in front of me to stop my nose from being hit again, thank you. I have set up a trust fund for you in the amount of $500,000.00. Please use this money to help children in a way I know you would like. Give them back their childhood so that when they grow up, they will become a woman with your spirit of giving."

Jane stops walking and turns to face the screen. He seems to have a problem continuing and clears his throat.

"My wonderful friend, I give you Walter Mashburn. He loves you and has for a long time. He never pushed you, because he wasn't sure where you and I were going with our relationship. I hope that the two of you are dating by now and that you are not holding off from being happy. All I've ever wanted for you is to be happy and have a strong love in your life. I've already told Walter that if he ever hurts you that I would haunt him for the rest of his life and you know I will Walter."

Lisbon wipes the tears from her eyes; Walter comes over to her and gives her a kiss on her forehead.  
>"Patrick told me to do this" he gives her a kiss on the lips "I wanted to do this."<p>

The screen is back at the CBI and Jane is sitting on his couch again.

"In case I wasn't able to tell you….you were not only the people I worked with, but you became a family for me. I thank you for helping me with the Red John matter, and helping me get out of prison. Cho always the person who would listen and give serious looks and good advice. Rigby you and I knew where all the best fast foods where and we shared the same love for In and Out Hamburgers restaurants. Grace thank you for trying to make me understand that I needed more faith in my life and not giving up on me. Lisbon I love you…..Walter thank you for helping me with this film tonight…without your help I couldn't have done it. When I met Walter I knew that this was a man that could help me make wise investments with the money I had from my…my other profession. I turned over my money to him, and he has some business he needs to talk to you about. Listen to him, and I suggest that you let him invest for you. Good night my friends." Jane lies back down on the couch and closes his eyes.

Walter turns off the TV and turns up the lights. Everyone is quiet not sure what to say.

"Patrick wanted me to tell you a few business details now. With the sale of his house in Malibu and the money from his savings, he turned over almost a million dollars to me. At the time of his death Patrick was worth twelve million dollars and change. He and my attorney set up a trust fund, making me the trustee. Some of the funds from the gifts he gave you today comes from that trust fund. The money left over will be shared by the four of you, in the amount of 2.5 million each."

The four of them look shocked and surprised.

"You can let me know tomorrow what account you would like the funds sent to. Since this is was a living trust there are no tax's for the funds. If you would like me to handle your share and invest them again I will be happy to help you with all of it, or whatever amount you would like to trust me with."

Walter nods to a man standing in the back. The man comes forward carrying a tray with five glasses of whiskey on it. He goes to each person and they take a glass including Walter. The man walks away with the tray and leaves the room. The team stands up.

"To our friend Patrick Jane" he raises his glass and they all drink the whiskey.

The End

MAYBE IT WAS A BIT CORNEY, BUT I JUST FELT A NEED TO WRITE THIS STORY. IF YOU LIKE IT, I'M GLAD, AND IF NOT, I'M WORKING ON OTHER STORY THAT WILL BE BACK TO THE NORMAL STORIES WE READ HERE.


End file.
